PERCEPÇÕES
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Os exploradores falam de suas percepções sobre o relacionamento de R&M.Tradução da fic Perceptions. One-shot.


**PERCEPÇÕES**

**Autora: Catseye **(procurem no google que acharão o site dela)

**Tradução: Lady K**

**DISCLAIMER**: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**COMMENTS: **Atendendo a reivindicações de algumas viciadas (prefiro não citar nomes, mas vocês sabem bem!) resolvi fazer algumas publicações. Enquanto TowandaBR e eu trabalhamos em DDT, fica difícil escrever outra coisa no momento. Mas, felizmente, encontrei algumas fics que foram traduzidas, mas não postadas no fanfiction... então, para quem já leu, que pena hauhauhau para quem não conhece, boa leitura!

* * *

**Verônica**

Eu atiço o fogo um pouco mais e coloco mais alguns gravetos. As chamas alargam-se ligeiramente, as faíscas voam enquanto a madeira arde. Através do cintilar das chamas vejo o outro lado, eu os vejo. Tão perto um do outro que parecem ser um só. Eu não posso ouvir o que estão dizendo, mas vejo os olhos dela olhando com carinho para a linha de seus lábios. Então ela sorri para ele, um sorriso caloroso, delicado, que se torna mais e mais freqüente. Eu vejo que as linhas em seus rostos e boca se relaxam e ele volta a sorrir. Puxa-a mais perto dele, delicadamente, cuidadoso com o lado ferido dela.

Eu tenho que olhar para outro lado.

Normalmente, isso não me incomoda, mas em ocasiões raras, eu sinto uma pontada, uma sensação de vazio. No início, eu nunca compreendi porque ela me deixava tão irritada, criticava Marguerite mesmo depois de todas as vezes que ela tinha provado que não nos trairia. Mas examinando melhor, quando eu me forcei a olhar realmente depois do nosso encontro com os Viajantes, entendi porque eu pensei sempre o pior de Marguerite.

Eu tenho ciúmes.

Ciúmes não de Marguerite, mas de Marguerite e Roxton.

Do que eles têm juntos.

Seu amor.

Engraçado que uma vez acusei Marguerite de ter inveja de mim. Pouco sabia eu que a invejosa era eu mesma.

Eu sei que Roxton ficou surpreendido por minhas palavras enquanto nós procurávamos por Marguerite depois que foi sequestrada por Olmec e por seus capangas. Eu fui precipitada ao pensar que Marguerite tinha ido de boa vontade com aquele demônio trapasseiro. Eu fui surpreendida mesmo quando aquelas palavras deixaram minha boca. Roxton e Challenger nunca mencionaram meu comportamento esse dia, especialmente quando Marguerite nos disse que Olmec queria nos emboscar. Eu me senti mal depois e até quis pedir desculpas, mas Roxton me impediu. Eu recordo que ele me olhou muito desapontado como quem diz que algumas coisas é melhor serem deixadas no passado.

Eu me senti mesmo muito envergonhada.

Todos sabem que Roxton é apaixonado por Marguerite. Meu Deus, você teria que ser surdo, mudo, cego ou viver em uma caverna para não perceber. Realmente, eu acho que começou mais como uma atração física, mas em algum ponto, desenvolveu em algo mais. Algo mais profundo.

Acho que começou no tempo em que Marguerite quase se casou com o jovem rei. Realmente, acredito que nós começamos a pensar de maneira diferente sobre o Marguerite nesse tempo. Sua recusa em deixar Gawain à sua própria sorte e à mercê de Vordred, e então entrar na frente do menino para defendê-lo da faca. Nesse dia pensamos ter julgado mal a Marguerite. Nós todos nos equivocamos.

Mas o olhar no rosto de Roxton quando ela caiu a seus pés... Eu sei que ele teve medo e vimos em sua cara. Temia que estava para perdê-la. Eu não sei se ele sabia disso então, mas o medo estava presente nele. Estava lá.

Eu achava que ela não merecia seu amor. Roxton é um homem muito bom. E quando então eu comecei a pensar que Marguerite não era uma boa pessoa como eu acreditei originalmente, achava que ela não era boa o bastante para Roxton. Apesar de tudo, ela tentou me vender a Jacoba. Eu não poderia confiar nela.

Eu também nunca gostei de como tratou Ned, embora, eu posso admitir que havia umas épocas em que estava me divertindo. Mas por muito tempo, eu não pensei que Marguerite fosse digna do amor de Roxton e eu me envergonho em admitir, esperei que fosse meramente alguma infantilidade da parte dele. Até porque eu pensava que ela nunca o amou.

Até aparecer Danielle.

Eu não gostei da princesa vudu, mas eu posso dizer que Marguerite ficou muito mais incomodada com a presença dessa mulher. Roxton ficou um bom tempo deixando-se fazer de bobo por Danielle e eu vi que isso feriu Marguerite. Oh, ela é ótima em esconder seus sentimentos, mas eu pude notar. Especialmente mais tarde, quando por semanas, Marguerite evitou Roxton como uma praga.

Eu suponho que era realmente minha primeira prova concreta do que ela sente e nunca teve coragem de admitir.

Após isso, os sinais tornaram-se mais fáceis de ver. Eu poderia dizer que algo tinha mudado entre eles. Roxton tornou-se mais óbvio, mais aberto sobre seus sentimentos, e mesmo Marguerite sendo menos visível, eu podia ver os sinais.

No início, eu estava feliz por eles. Eram meus amigos, e eu queria vê-los felizes. E ainda quero.

Mas há umas vezes, quando eu olho para eles, como agora. Quando eu vejo o amor e a devoção óbvios entre eles... amor? Ah não, isso é muito pouco para descrever em uma palavra. A ligação, essa conexão, que Marguerite e Roxton têm, é pureza... é coisa de alma, definitivamente.

E eu tenho inveja disso.

Que mulher, que pessoa não quereria algo assim? Para encontrar essa perfeição, sua outra metade, sua alma em outra? Tal coisa não é concedida a todos, mas somente a poucos escolhidos.

E eu os invejo por isso.

Talvez por isso que eu caí assim rapidamente na de Ducart. Eu não sou normalmente aquela idiota. De todos nós, eu sou a mais desconfiada dos estranhos, contudo eu caí facilmente nos braços de Ducart. Suponho que eu estava tão desesperada em encontrar o amor raro que Roxton e Marguerite têm que eu estava disposta a tentar encontrá-lo com qualquer um, especialmente depois que Ned não estava lá. E porque eu não o tive com Ned.

Ned. Sua cabeça está dobrada sobre um de seus diários. Está escrevendo pela luz do fogo, escrevendo provavelmente uma descrição da luta que nós tivemos hoje com o Danku e como Marguerite salvou Roxton, ficando ferida. Ele me olha e sorri.

Mas nosso amor não é como o de Roxton e Marguerite. Eu sei. Eu admiti praticamente a Marguerite uma vez.

Mas então, quantos de nós são abençoados com tal amor?

* * *

**Malone**

Tem sido uma estadia longa desde que nós estamos juntos no platô. Acampamos juntos. Nós estivemos separamos por muito tempo. Primeiro eu, então Verônica e então eu outra vez. É diferente desta vez, não somente por causa de Finn, mas por causa de como nós todos mudamos nesses últimos três anos.

Eu saí para encontrar a mim mesmo, para encontrar as respostas às perguntas que estiveram no meu interior durante anos. Ainda não tenho todas as respostas. Não estou certo nem de saber todas as perguntas. Não sei se sempre será assim, mas eu pude sentir paz em mim.

Este platô mudou todos nós, alguns mais do que outros. Recordo quando conheci Lord John Roxton, o grande caçador e aventureiro. Eu não pensei que houvesse algo além do herói e das habilidades incríveis de caça, mas eu o subestimei. Este não é somente um homem que poderia atirar no olho de um raptor a 50 pés, mas um homem que gosta de Beethoven e que cita John Donne.

Sim, Roxton mudou. Havia sempre um ar solitário em torno dele nos nossos primeiros meses aqui. Oh, era amigável e bastante prestativo. Você não poderia encontrar qualquer um mais disposto na equipe, mas você não poderia realmente conhecê-lo. Eu observo quando alguma emoção forte tem uma apreensão sobre ele, a voz de Roxton torna-se mais profunda, às vezes soava mais como um rosnado. Isso era nos nossos primeiros meses aqui. Mas gradualmente seu rosto se iluminou. Seu corpo relaxou-se e ele pareceu mais feliz. E Marguerite era o motivo.

Marguerite. Se existe uma pessoa que verdadeiramente mudou desde que nós viemos ao platô, seria nossa enigmática senhorita Krux, ou qualquer que seja seu nome. Nada nela é certo. Bela e mortal, como algumas das criaturas perigosas que encontramos aqui, Marguerite é a última pessoa que eu escolheria para ser a fonte de felicidade de alguém. Mas ela foi, oferecendo compaixão e dedicação a Roxton. Eventualmente, a compaixão ganhou o homem excedente e ele caiu de amor por ela.

Oh, ela é bonita, eu teria que ser cego para não ter observado, mas que qualidades ela tem? Me envergonho em admitir que nenhum de nós se esforçou para encontrar, à exceção de Summerlee e de Roxton. Arthur Summerlee foi o primeiro a ver e a ser recompensado por isso. Nós todos vimos como Marguerite tratou diferente o homem velho e nunca demonstrou conosco o mesmo carinho e paciência. Mas nenhum de nós se preocupou realmente.

Exceto Roxton.

No início, dada a reputação de Roxton, seu jeito, seus apetites.... eu pensei que ele simplesmente estava tentando adicionar uma outra conquista a sua lista, mas eu mudei logo de idéia. Houve muitos momentos em que ele pensou que ninguém estivesse olhando e prestava atenção em Marguerite. Eu não sei quando ele percebeu seus próprios sentimentos, mas eu via escrito em seu rosto.

O homem estava amando.

E entre tantas pessoas, Marguerite!

No começo, eu somente balançava minha cabeça e desejava sorte a Roxton, esperando que não se queimasse com aquela mulher de fogo, impetuosa, mas como os meses progrediram, eu reconsiderei minha avaliação inicial de seu relacionamento. Havia muitos exemplos, muitas confidências que os vi compartilhar tarde da noite.

Alguém percebeu que eles não confiavam em ninguém, só neles mesmos? Será que perceberam para onde iam?

Verônica tinha verificado a área e Finn ia junto a ela. Eu estava andando à direita com Challenger. Roxton e Marguerite estavam para trás.

Era um dia bonito. Fresco e ensolarado. Nós estávamos em nosso segundo dia de um acampamento previsto para 5 dias. O dia anterior tinha passado calmamente e eu suponho que isso nos provocou um sentido falso de segurança. Roxton nos avisou que nós estávamos cercados, por uma tribo que depois soubemos chamar-se Danku. Tinham lanças e dardos, muito mais que nós de munição. Porque as batalhas vão e vêm, algumas mais ferozes ou mais fáceis, mas nós nos garantimos com relativa facilidade com nossos tiros exatos das armas e o arco de Finn. Mesmo quando nós tivemos que lutar cara à cara, nós tivemos o palpite de que lutávamos mas que juntos sairíamos deste enrrosco.

E isso foi quase até o final, quando Roxton tinha atirado em dois homens que estavam escondidos nos arbustos. Ele deu as costas, achando ter atirado no último. Roxton não viu um Danku nos arbustos, apontando um arco para ele.

Mas Marguerite viu.

Ela gritou para avisá-lo e jogou-se na frente para empurrar e afastar Roxton. Challenger atirou no Danku e em outros de seus companheiros. Nós olhamos para nossos dois companheiros caídos, o pequeno corpo protetor de Marguerite sobre Roxton. A vista seria divertida não fosse aquela mancha vermelha que lentamente se espalhou em seu ombro onde uma flecha a acertou.

Eu recordarei para sempre o grito profundo, torturado da alma de Roxton, como ele chamou seu nome e a examinou em seus braços. Ela estava inconsciente e não poderia ouvir seus gritos fanáticos nem suas súplicas a Challenger para ajudá-la.

Após ter examinado sua ferida, nós ficamos felizes por saber que não era demasiado grave. A flecha tinha perfurado seu ombro, mas era uma ferida na carne. Nenhum órgão ou osso foram abatidos e quando Marguerite gritou de dor ao ser arrancada a flecha, nós mantivemos a ferida limpa e a livramos da infecção.

Nós tivemos que ir para um local mais seguro. Mesmo ela insistindo que poderia andar, Roxton não quis nem ouvir e simplesmente pegou Marguerite em seus braços e a carregou por duas milhas, conduzindo-nos para fora do território de Danku e a um local acampando apropriado.

Ao ser carregada ela provavelmente preferiu andar, não importa quão cuidadoso ele fosse. Aliás, eu não duvido que ele a carregasse por muito mais de 2 milhas. E quando Marguerite veio ao platô, não era assim entre eles. Na maior parte do caminho, ela manteve seu rosto enterrado no ombro dele. Eu pensei que ela estivesse inconsciente, mas o vi falando baixo com ela.

Eu me ofereci para carregá-la. Não importa quão forte ele é ou o quanto Marguerite possa ser leve, ele deve ter se cansado carregando-a. Mas não me surpreendeu quando recusou. Seu rosto apertado, eu não tive nenhuma dúvida do que estava atravessando a mente de John Roxton. Responsabilizava-se pelo ferimento de Marguerite. Se tivesse sido um de nós, se sentiria responsável, mas sendo Marguerite era pior.

Hoje eu testemunhei uma parte pequena de um mistério de sua alma.

Não era justo que Marguerite estivesse ferida, mas o problema é que foi ferida para protegê-lo. Se o ferimento fosse mais sério, ou Deus nos livre, Marguerite tivesse morrido, não tenho nenhuma dúvida que nós perderíamos Roxton.

Amor. É essa palavra forte o bastante para descrever o que eu vejo entre aqueles dois?

Os homens têm seus poetas e escritores, mas as palavras sozinhas não podem descrever o que há entre Roxton e Marguerite. Eu acho inadequadas para descrevê-lo aqui em meus diá somente esperar que algum dia eu possa experimentar uma mera fração de que Roxton e Marguerite têm.

* * *

**Challenger**

Estou muito velho para isto.

Depois de cada luta, cada vôo do perigo, cada fuga, eu penso nisso.

Estes ossos velhos só podem fazer isso.

Mas hoje, quem estava em perigo não era este homem velho, mas Marguerite.

Agradeço o Deus por essa flecha ter acertado apenas o músculo. E felizmente o Danku não fez uso de veneno em sua ponta também.

Sim, mais uma vez nós tivemos sorte.

É agradável sentar e descansar agora. Finn, que nuca fica sem energias está olhando em torno do acampamento, olhos alertas para o perigo. Sim, deixe isso com os mais jovens.

Malone está escrevendo outra vez nesse diário, embora pareça menos interessado em seu livro desde seu retorno. Estou contente. Não gostaria que ele ficasse como eu. Demasiado atento em seu trabalho e inconsciente da vida em torno dele. Das possibilidades em torno dele. Como Verônica.

Ela está sentada perto de Malone, olhando fixamente no fogo. Não, não o fogo, mas através das flamas. Eu giro minha cabeça e tento prestar atenção em onde ela está olhando.

Ah, Roxton e Marguerite.

Eu tenho que sorrir diante do retrato que fazem. Marguerite deitada sobre seu lado ferido com Roxton enrolado em torno de seu corpo, como um escudo protetor. Parece estar adormecida, mas sua cabeça está sustentada pelo braço dele que a olha fixamente no rosto.

Agradeço a Deus que aqueles dois admitiram seu amor para si. Realmente não sei por quanto tempo eu poderia agüentar essa dança.

Amor, ha. Jessie teria um excesso do riso disso. Ela sempre disse que eu tinha uma cortina protetora quanto a tais coisas. Ela ficaria surpreendida ao saber que mesmo eu pude ver aqueles dois loucamente apaixonados um pelo outro?

Eu sou um homem da ciência, mas este platô tem me ensinado que algumas coisas não podem ser explicadas e um desses grandes mistérios é o amor. Definitivamente, soube dar meu amor. Oh, eu amo Jessie, nenhuma dúvida sobre isso. Eu amo meu trabalho. Absolutamente nenhuma dúvida sobre isso.

Mas o que Roxton e Marguerite sentem, não pode ser explicado. Não há nenhuma equação matemática ou lei da natureza pode explicar o que há entre aqueles dois. É simples. Ou talvez o que eles têm, seu amor, é o mais puro de todas as forças naturais.

A força que nos mantem juntos, nos faz lutar para viver o dia seguinte, para querer resistir. O mais puro de toda a vida.

Meu Deus, Jessie verdadeiramente riria se me ouvisse agora.

* * *

**Finn**

Veronica não estava brincando quando disse que Malone era um bom cozinheiro. Mesmo que um raptor seja melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu tinha no futuro, o gosto ainda é esquisito. Mas Malone faz as coisas ficarem melhores.

Está tudo quieto por aqui. Nenhum daqueles caras que nos atacaram voltou. Marguerite parece adormecida. Bom, isso deve ajudá-la a ficar boa mais depressa.

Huh, grande surpresa Roxton estar ao lado dela. O cara está colado nela. Challenger e Verônica me contaram como aqueles dois costumavam se comportar. Obviamente apaixonados, mas não fazendo nada sobre isso. Bom, isso mudou faz pouco. Bom, eu nunca precisei de ninguém para me dizer que aqueles dois estavam se amando, eu vi isso desde que vim para cá. Qualquer um com olhos podia ver. Eu só não entendo porque eles esperaram por tanto tempo. A vida é tão curta e pode ser bem mais neste lugar...

Vê tentou me explicar. Algo sobre Marguerite e uns segredos dela. Grande bobagem. Se você amar realmente alguém, o que mais importa? Ou então você não gosta tanto dessa pessoa. Eu não amaria um cara se achasse o nariz dele feio. Mas se eu o amasse, estaria disposta a tolerar isso.

Sinceramente, esse povo faz as coisas parecerem mais complicadas do que realmente são.

Marguerite acordou agora e está dizendo algo para Roxton. Meu Deus, que olhar! Eita!!!! Ele perdoaria Marguerite se ela tivesse um nariz feio.

* * *

**Roxton**

Muito perto. Perto demais por hoje.

E por que aconteceu? Porque ela estava tentando salvar minha vida.

Meus Deus, Marguerite, eu nunca pensei que o amor poderia doer assim.

Se a ferida tivesse sido maior, se ela... eu nem sei o que faria.

O desespero que senti quando vi a flecha cravada em seu corpo, eu só senti isso uma vez antes. Quando ficamos presos naquela caverna cheia de gás de carvão. Olhei para baixo, de onde eu estava tentando afastar aquelas pedras e a vi desmaiada, inconsciente. Achei que ela tivesse sucumbido ao veneno do ar. Mas felizmente ela estava respirando.

Aqueles segundos quando a examinei pareciam uma eternidade. E então eu vivi outra eternidade quando ela acordou e abriu aqueles lindos olhos para mim e falou comigo.

Isso foi como hoje. Novamente não foi nada. Mas ela foi ferida por minha causa.

Eu disse à Morte que se meus amigos, se Marguerite, me deixassem para sempre, eu continuaria vivendo. Eu sei que isso é uma mentira. Se Marguerite morresse, eu sei a dor que me causaria e eu a seguiria logo em breve. Oh, eu não me mataria, mas eu amaldiçoaria minha alma para sempre por nunca mais poder estar com ela outra vez. A vontade de viver é realmente tudo que nos mantêm vivos.

Isso e minha Marguerite.

Quando eu a carregava em meus braços, eu senti suas lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu peito. Eu sabia que ela estava sentindo muita dor e eu faria qualquer coisa para diminuir isso. Eu a ajeitei para que ficasse mais confortável junto a mim. Mas ela levantou o rosto simplesmente, olhou para mim e sorriu. O bonito, delicioso sorriso que ela dá somente para mim.

"Você é a única coisa que torna isso suportável", ela sussurrou.

Deus, como eu não poderia amar esta mulher?

* * *

"Sinceramente, John, a tarefa mais dura para você é manter suas mãos comportadas" disse Marguerite cheia de bom humor.

Inicialmente, Roxton tinha suas mãos na cintura dela, mas havia "escorregado" e ido mais acima. Uma de suas grandes mãos tinha chegado delicadamente até um de seus seios. Ela ajeitou-se para poder olhá-lo melhor. Algumas das linhas de dor em seu rosto tinham se desvanecido. Verônica tinha encontrado algumas ervas e fez um chá que diminuiu seu desconforto.

"Desculpe-me", disse Roxton, sorrindo delicadamente para ela. Aproximou-se e beijou-a carinhosamente na testa. "Força do hábito. Está se sentindo melhor?"

"Sim", Marguerite respondeu. Ela olhou curiosa para ele. "O que há de errado?"

"Nada", ele mentiu, tentando dar-lhe seu melhor olhar inocente.

Marguerite percebeu. "Você é simplesmente o pior mentiroso do mundo, John Roxton". Ela golpeou levemente seu ombro. "Agora fale".

Ele respirou fundo, pensou em não dizer nada. Mas Marguerite o olhava fixamente e ela não o deixaria em paz até saber, mesmo que isso o incomodasse.

"Você se feriu hoje, para me salvar" respondeu meio baixo. Sua mão pousou levemente sobre seu lado ferido. "Se tivesse sido mais sério, eu não sei..." Roxton parou, oprimido demais para continuar e abaixou sua cabeça, escondendo as lágrimas que encheram rapidamente seus olhos.

"Mas não foi assim", Marguerite respondeu docemente. Ela tocou seu queixo fazendo-o olhar para ela. "Foi só um arranhão, amanhã já vou estar nova em folha. Já estive pior." Ela não queria ser a fonte de dor deste homem, este homem bom que ela não quer ter distante de si.

Roxton estremeceu; pensando no "pior" que Marguerite teve e poderia ter no futuro. "Marguerite", falou rapidamente, urgentemente. "Quero que me prometa uma coisa".

"O que é?", ela perguntou assustada, não gostando do tom em sua voz.

Olhou profundamente nos olhos dela, implorando por sua compreensão. "Nunca mais arrisque sua vida novamente para me salvar."

"Eu nunca vou prometer isso!", ela protestou. Olhou ao redor e viu seus companheiros olhando para o lado deles. Em um tom mais baixo, sussurrou: "Que diabos há com você? Me perguntando algo assim!"

"Você não tem que morrer por mim", Roxton reclamou. Lutou contra suas emoções para manter sua voz em tons mais delicados. "Por favor, Marguerite, se você me ama, prometa-me."

Ela olhou fixamente para ele sem acreditar. "Você me promete a mesma coisa?"

"Não", ele respondeu rapidamente sem pensar. Assim que a palavra saiu de sua boca soube que havia cometido um erro.

Marguerite balançou a cabeça negativamente em sinal de desaprovação. "Então você pensa que somente a egoísta Marguerite faria tal promessa?" Ela afastou-se dele.

"Marguerite" a mão de Roxton parou-a e ela olhou em seu rosto. "Não é isso, é que, eu não suporto vê-la sofrer. E se você morresse" ele não pôde continuar.

Ela acariciou suavemente seu rosto. "John, eu acho que isso acontece quando você ama alguém. É como uma rua mão dupla." Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas. "Você me disse uma vez que daria seu último ar para mim. Você não sabe que eu faria o mesmo por você?"

"Oh, Marguerite", ele sussurrou, sua voz cheia de uma mistura de angústia e amor. Embalou-a delicadamente em seus braços e sentiu os braços dela deslizarem em torno dele. "Eu te amo."

"Eu amo você também, John", ela respondeu sussurrando. "E é simplesmente assim."

**Fim!!!**

**

* * *

Vale review, não vale? :D  
**


End file.
